Outcasts
by Capnhttyd
Summary: Hiccup has been bullyed by his viking tribe since he was little for being different. Astrid has been bullyed by all dragons exept her best friend because she's half human. What happens when Hiccup is motivated to shot a dragon but shoots her insted?
1. Chapter 1

Hello internet friends, as you can see I have started a new story. Over the corse of this year I've seen two awsome storys about, what if Astrid was a hybrid dragon and Hiccul shot her down insted. But everyone that I've seen (2 stories) have been abandoned, but me and some of my friends have already got pretty much the whole plot planned out so you won't have to worry about me abanndonig it. I've kinda put my own spin on things though, so nothing will be completly the same, plus I won't put meany things in from the original movie, it will still happen I just won't waste my time writing what we've already seen a billion times in the movies. Ok, I'm rambling, so just, onwards to chapter one!

Hiccup stood at the edge of a cliff, readying his newest contraction that would aide him in his mission of killing the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. He hoped that his cousin Snotlout and his three friends, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut would finally stop mocking him and wished that his father might love him if he killed this dragon.

"Common give me something to shoot at give me something to shoot at." He whispered to himself, and that's when he heard the night fury soar towards him. Hiccup quickly aimed his machine and fired at the unsuspecting dragon and it plummeted down to earth. "Yes! Did anyone just see that?" then he turned and saw a gigantic Monstrous Nightmare peering down at him. The dragon crushed his invention and began chasing him down the hill.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hiccup screamed.

Stoick was alerted by Hiccup's very ' _manly_ ' screaming whilst capturing a bunch of Nadders and sighed "Do NOT let them escape!" He yelled and ran after his son.

Earlier that day somewhere near the dragons nest...

"Toothless! Wait up!" Astrid the young dragon hybrid roared as she and her best friend zipped though the are, finally free from the devilish man that had kept them captive for years.

The teenaged Night Fury in front of her slowed until she could catch up to him.

"You know, I wouldn't have to slow down if _someone_ didn't fly so slowly." He called back.

"Well someone hasn't been allowed to fly for the past 6 years and is getting use to her wings again." She said and whacked his face with her tail.

The two friends suddenly started flying though foggy sea stacks, and Toothless's eyes turned to cat like slits.

"Toothless?" she called worriedly "What's going on?"

Then she heard it, or should I say her?

"Come dragon, join us, kill those Thor forsaken humans, slaughter them, steal their food, let them starve, then bring it all to me." Said the voice in her head.

"Yes my queen." Toothless said before turning around and flying away.

Astrid remembered her father telling her about this, only a human, or part human or dragon with enough will power could withstand the queens command, the only dragon that could ever control her was that Bewilderbeast that man had.

"Oh no" Astrid whimpered then she heard the queen again.

''Berk, go to Berk little dragons, raid them now!"

"I have to warn them!" She cried, but when she got there, it was much to late.

Meany of the buildings had been engulfed in flames, and the hypnotized dragons were everywhere.

Astrid circled the small village and shot at a few dragons, in a temp to stop them, then her plasma blast hit their catapult and she was exposed to light. That when she heard a clicking sound and she was suddenly tied up and plummeting out of the sky. She screeched all the way down until Astrid hit the ground, and everything went black

Later that morning back in the village...

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup sighed and took one last look at Gobber before slipping inside of his house.

He quickly, but quietly bolted towards the back door, but snatched his sketch book off the kitchen table along with his charcoal pencil. Hiccup burst out the back door before entering the forest that would lead him to his long waited trophy. The young Viking flipped though his book to his small map of Raven's Point, where he believed the Night Fury had fallen.

"One big, black, dragon, shouldn't be to hard to find right?" He said to himself, unfortunately he was very wrong. He continued his search for a few hours and he was ready to give up when...

"Oh, the Gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug, no not me, I managed to lose an entire DRAGON!" He muttered angrily and swatted at a branch to knock it out of the way but it came back and hit him. "OW!" Hiccup yelled.

The teen then looked down and saw a large trench in the ground, obviously made by something that had plummeted from high in the sky. He stared at it for a second, it looked fairly small compared to most of the dragons he'd seen, it looked like the Night Fury hade only been slightly bigger then himself.

Hiccup fallowed the trail down to a rock, and behind said rock, was his way to success, the Night Fury. He leaned up against the bolder and pulled out his small and freshly sharpened dagger, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before going to the other side where the dragon awaited him.

Hiccup looked at the dragon before him and pointed his knife at it. The dragon had one of its wings wrapped around it, so he couldn't see much. He grinned at his trophy and gave its wing a swift kick with one of his newly invented steel toed boots. The dragon yelped then pulled back its wing revealing itself, that's when Hiccup realized he hadden't shot down a dragon after all, it was some sort of hybrid.

It, well actually she, was a hybrid between human and dragon, and she looked about his age. Her skin was fairly pail, and blonde hair that was tucked into a tight braid. On her right cheek there was some sort of designed of small thin scales in a pattern of swirls. Her black shirt and pants had torn exposing her lower legs and belly that was branded with the shape of a dragon with four wings, but he didn't think much of that. Her left wing was half tucked underneath of her, and soaked in blood. Hiccup was suddenly overwhelmed with gilt, so he knelt down to cut her out of the ropes, when she screeched. He suddenly realized he had set his hand on her wounded wing. Hiccup jumped up off her and looked at her face, she now bare her perfectly white, sharp teeth, and opened her dark purplish red eyes.

She looked up at him, she looked absolutely terrified, her large fury ears were pined to the back of her head. The boy then leaned down again, more carefully this time, and cut the ropes. When the ropes began to snap, her eyes changed to more of a bluish purple, and slowly became bluer until they were about the same color of the sky.

Then finally she was free, and she lunged at Hiccup, who was knocked back against the large rock, she then roared in his face, and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry chapter 2 isn't very long tge next ones will be longer I promise. Also my summer is pretty busy so I won't be able to updat all the time, I'll shoot for once a week but I won't always be able to. I have nothing left to say so, onwards with this chapter.

Hiccup finally arrived back to his house that night, the image of the hybrid's terrifyed expresion was branded in his mind.

He pulled the door open and tip toed in side, snuck past his father, but was caught when he was climbing up the stairs to his loft.

"Hiccup!" His dad called.

"Uh dad! I-I need to, talk to you dad."

"I need to speak with you to son."

"I think I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup said.

"I think its time that you should start fighting dragons." His father said at the exact same time. "Uh, you go first."

"No, no you go first." Hiccup replied.

"Ok, you get your wish, dragon training, you start in the morning."

"Oh! I should have gone first, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-"

"You'll need this." His father interrupted and placed a heavy axe in his arms.

"Dad, I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No I'm really extra sure that I won't." Hiccup replied stubbornly.

"It's time Hiccup-"

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of, this." Stoik said then gestured to all of Hiccup. "Deal?"

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"DEAL?!"

"Ugh, deal." Hiccup scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, train hard. I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here, maybe."

The next day after dragon training...

Hiccup stepped in to his loft and grabbed his notebook and pencil then headed back downstairs to the back door to search for the hybrid again.

He soon came across the cut ropes and dried blood from her wing, and noticed a trail of blood, not far from where she took off. She must not have been able to fly to far. Then the trail suddenly stopped, and a few feet away from it was a cliff that lead into a cove.

Hiccup stepped into it and looked around the bottom of it.

"Well this was stupid." Hiccup growled, but when he looked down he found a few black scales on the small ledge and studied them, when suddenly he heard a loud screeching noise.

He looked down at the cove's floor and saw the hybrid attempting to climb out of the cove. After she fell off the side of it she sat next to the lake in the center and Hiccup quickly pulled out his sketch book and drew a quick drawing of her.

She soon began swatting at the fish in the water, and began to wade into it and maybe catch one easyer that way, but she didn't get far before she roared in pain and quickly leaped out of the water.

Hiccup gasped loudly, what had he done to her?

The hybrid then heard him and looked up at him. He waved at her, and she waved back, maybe she wanted to be friends, maybe.

"Uh are you hurt?" He yelled down at her, she then glared at him and showed him her wing, which her bone was sticking out of. "Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I can help?" Hiccup asked.

She shrugged "You don't trust me yet do you?" He questioned, and she shook her head. "Could I maybe come back tomorrow, and we could get to know each other better?" She thought about it for a few seconds then nodded. "Ok, see you tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3! I really don't have any thing to say so, onwards with chapter 3!

The next day after dragon training

"Hey Gobber!?" Hiccup yelled from inside of the great hall.

"Yes Hiccup?"

"I have one more question about dragon and, its weird."

"Ugh, what is it?"

"Could there possibly be dragon and human hybrids?"

Gobber looked at him as if he had four heads. "What person in there right mind would do that with a dragon!? What kind of stupid question is that!?"

"I'm sorry, it was only a question" Hiccup said and ran to the forge.

When he got to his office he grabbed a bundle of cloth, a bottle of disinfectant, a splint and a salmon before heading back to the cove.

At the cove

Hiccup found a small entrance to the cove and he took a deep breath before entering. He set his bag of supplies on the ground and picked up the salmon, then looked around for the hybrid.

"H-hello?" He called then heard a quiet grumbled coming from behind him.

Hiccup turned around and saw the hybrid sitting on top of a bolder, starring down at him. She crawled down the side of the rock and stood up a few feet away from Hiccup and he held out the fish. The hybrid sniffed the fish and reached out to take it, but immediately drew back when she caught the sent of something in his vest. Hiccup jumped when her eyes turned bright red and she snarled viciously at him.

He moved his vest reviling his dagger, then he rested his hand on it and she growled again.

"Hey, hey! It's ok! I'm gonna get rid of it, just trust me." Hiccup said, grabbed his dagger and dropped it about a foot away from him. The hybrid pointed at the knife, then at the lake. So Hiccup lifted the knife with his boot and tossed it into the water.

He noticed the hybrid had relaxed and her eyes were bleu again, it wasn't long before she slowly crawled towards him again. Hiccup held out the fish and she carefully reached out, took the salmon from him and ripped the front off of it, then swallowed it whole. The hybrid then handed the back end of the fish to Hiccup. He hesitantly stepped backwards and fell onto a large rock, and she tossed the rest of the fish on his lap. She glanced at the salmon, then at him, then back at the fish.

"You want me to eat it don't you." she nodded and he let out a frustrated sigh before pulling the fish up to his mouth and taking a bite out of it. "Mmmm." He faked and handed the fish back to her.

The hybrid glared at him before looking at the fish and swallowing.

Hiccup groaned and swallowed the fish, twice, he had a little trouble getting it down, then he smiled at her and she smiled back.

He noticed her wing had gotten worse, if he didn't put disinfectant on it and rap it up soon, it would surely get infected. Her eyes turned red again and she ran off when he out stretched his hand to help her.

Hiccup fallowed her into the small bit of trees next to the lake were he found her lying down, she had burned the ground where she was. A few birds had caught her attention but soon enough she spotted him. Hiccup waved at her and she sighed and walked away up into a tree where he couldn't bother her.

A few hours later

Hiccup was starting to get really bored, he had been sitting and drawing dragons in the dirt for what felt like hours. He had just finished drawing a Skrill and was erasing it with his left foot, then he looked behind him at the sleeping hybrid in the tree and began drawing her. When he was almost done the outline of her head he heard quiet footsteps behind him, then he looked over his shoulder and saw her, she was barely a foot away. Her eyes fallowed the stick as he finished sketching her out.

The hybrid suddenly ran off into the trees, then returned with a large branch, which she planted in the dirt and drug across the ground. She ran around the area carefully erasing any mistakes she made. The hybrid stepped back and crawled up onto a big rock to look at her masterpiece then smiled.

Hiccup got up off the rock and walked towards her, once he was half way to the rock he set his foot down on one of the lines in the dirt. She snarled and he jumped off to the side away from the mark in the dirt.

"S-sorry." He apologized and stepped over the line. Soon Hiccup was staring up at her at the bottom of the bolder and she smiled down at him. "H-hi." Hiccup said, the hybrid waved at him and stretched her hand out for him. He hesitantly grabbed her hand and she pulled him up onto the rock where he sat beside her. Her drawing was a giant smiley face.

"Hey."

"You, you talked! Does that mean you trust me!?" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, that means I trust you. So, who are you exactly and why did you shoot me down?"

"Well, first what's your name, how old are you and what do you wanna know about me?"

"I'm Astrid, and I'm 15, and I basically wanted to know the same things about you."

"Ok I'll tell you my name, but promise me you won't laugh." He said then she looked at him funny.

"Ok, I won't laugh."

"My name's Hiccup." Hiccup said and Astrid snorted, obviously trying not to laugh "Thanks for not laughing." He grumbled sarcastically. "Anyway I'm also 15 and I shot you down, sort of by accident."

"Sort of? What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well, we're vikings and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _you're_ a viking!?" Astrid interrupted.

"Ya."

"The only vikings I've ever seen were like seven feet tall and were 500 pounds of pure muscle!" She chuckled.

"Thanks for destroying what little self esteem I had left." he joked "In my village, killing a dragon is everything. But I'm the runt and I was trying to prove myself by killing the dragon that no one has ever killed, the night fury." Astrid's eyes widened and began turning red again. "Except now I know that dragons are not always bad!"

Hiccup looked at her ingered wing again "Could I fix up your wing?"

"Uh, ok." She sighed and crawled down the rock.

Hiccup pulled out his bag of medical supplies then cleaned and wrapped her wing then put the splint on.

"There, you should be up and flying again in a month or less." Hiccup smiled at his new friend "I should probably get going, its getting late."

"Ok but you'll come back tomorrow right?"

"Of course I will, and I'll bring you lunch."

"Ok, goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Astrid, see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back again. Don't get use to me updating so frequently there are two weeks in a row in July and August that I'm working so, I'm trying to post as much as I can before then. I've also been trying to make a cover photo, I had one all done yesterday because someone asked me for it, but my stupid photoshop only saves as one kind of file so the site can't uplode it. Anyway I'm done rambling, onward with chapter 4!

Hiccup sat in his office thinking about what Gobber had said that night at the bonfire.

'A downed dragon is a dead dragon' his mentors words haunted his mind.

"Think, think, think, think!" Hiccup grumbled to himself frustratingly "Common think, Astrid could get hurt!" He looked down at his garbage bin that was overflowing with crumpled papers of failed ideas of getting his friend up in the air again.

"Maybe I could design some sort of splint that would allow her to stretch out her wing without hurting it, and maybe if its light enough it could help her glide a least half a mile if she's high enough!" He whisper to himself and got to work, building splints out of four different materials, iron, steel, oak planks and birch planks.

The next day right before dragon training

"Hey Astrid! I brought you breakfast! I hope your hungry." He set down the small basket of fish and looked around for the hybrid. "Uh Astrid?" A sudden feeling of dread over came him as Gobber's words rang through his mined again. "ASTRID!" He called frantically. "ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled again.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" He heard a voice call from behind him and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Astrid! Thank Thor! Your ok!" Hiccup exclaimed and through his arms up in the air.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She asked "Hiccup are you ok? You look really pail."

"I'll tell you later, I have to go to drag- school in a half hour and thought I'd bring you breakfast!" He said as he opened the small basket he had set on the ground "Ok so I brought you salmon, some cod, a few trout, and a whole smoked-"

"EEL!" Astrid shrieked and bolted to the nearest rock and hide behind it.

"No no no Astrid its ok! See!" He shouted and through it to the entrance to the cove.

"Is it gone?" She said, her voice was trembling.

"Yes Astrid its gone." he called back and watched as she crawled out of her hiding place towards her breakfast. "Oh and by the way, I cut all the bigger fish in half so you wouldn't have to rip them up and might make it easier to swallow, I thought it might help. Oh and you don't have to give me any, I've eaten."

"Thanks Hiccup." Astrid said and began swallowing her breakfast whole.

"I've gotta go, see you around lunch!"

"Bye!" He heard her call back as he exited the cove.

After dragon training

"Astrid! I'm back with your lunch!" Hiccup yellec as he entered the cove, the hybrid sat not far from him eagerly awaiting her lunch. "Ok, so I basically brought you the same fish, just not the eel."

Astrid chowed down on her lunch whilst Hiccup readied her new splints.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Astrid questioned after she was finished her meal.

"Well Astrid, I was up most of last night working on something for your wing." Hiccup replied then held up the splints. "I'm trying to make you a splint that will allow you to at least glide if something happens."

"So, we're going to try them out?"

"Yep." Hiccup answered and picked up the splints. "Follow me."

He lead her through the forest and up onto a small cliff. Underneath the cliff was a large body of water.

"Ok Astrid." He said before picking up the iron splint. "I'm going to put this on your wing, then your going to try to glide safely to the ground, if not, aim for the lake. Understand?" Hiccup looked at the hybrid, she was starting at something on the ground. "Astrid?" No response. "What are you staring at?"

Hiccup set the iron splint down next to him, and Astrid groaned angrily.

"Where did it go!?" She grumbled.

"Where did what go?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, the shiny thing!"

"What shiny-oh." Hiccup picked up the piece of metal again, and moved the light around the hybrid. Astrid pounced on it a few times before looking up at Hiccup.

"You're making this aren't you." She said and Hiccup started to chuckle. Astrid lunged at him and they began wrestling, something Hiccup wasn't very good at. He grinned up at her and began tickling her sides and belly. "Hi-ccu-p s-top! Th-at's no-t fa-ir!" She tried to say, but its hard to speak when your laughing uncontrollably.

"But my lack of muscle and you being part dragon is?"

They wrestled for a few more minutes before they stopped so Astrid could breath.

"Ok, we should start working on getting you back in the air."

"Ok, ok, just no more tickling after today, ok?" Astrid said, still trying to catch her breath.

Hiccup put the splints on her, and one at a time, they all failed.

The wooden ones just sent her plummeting towards the water, as did the one made of steel.

"Ok Astrid, last one. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said nervously and looked at the splint.

"Go!"

She jumped off the cliff and once again started falling, away from the lake.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled when he heard her hit the ground.

He bolted down the cliff towards his friend, and soon he came to a field of tall weird grass.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called again.

He soon saw something moving in the grass, and he ran towards it. Sure enough there was Astrid rolling around like an idiot.

"Astrid? What are you doing?"

"I found dragon nip."

"Dragon what?"

"Dragon nip, its like cat nip but for dragons."

"Ok then" Hiccup said and helped her up before heading back to the cove.

"Astrid, I'm sorry I couldn't get you to fly again." Hiccup apologized on their was back.

"It's ok, its not like I'm downed forever I mean, once this heals I'll be able to fly again."

"I just wish there was some sort of metal that would be strong enough, and light enough." He sighed and Astrid's ears suddenly perked up.

"There, there is!" She exclaimed happily. "Follow me." Astrid said and grabbed Hiccups hand and she rushed though the woods. "Oh common I'm sure I saw it when I fell. There!"

Right in front of them was a patch of hardened groncule lave, weird groncle lava.

"Are you sure that this is the stuff?"

"One hundred percent sure." she smiled eagerly.

"Ok then, I should start working on this right away so I can finish it for you for tomorrow, can you find your way back?"

"Yep."

"Ok then see you tomorrow Astrid!" He said before picking up the metal and running to the village.

"Bye Hiccup!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry if this chapter is short, I'm using a new app for writing and it doesn't tell me how many pages I've used, I usually aimed for at least three, but know I have absolutely no idea, so bear with me while I get use to it. Ok I have nothing left to say but onward with chapter 5!

Hiccup rushed to the forge to make Astrid's new splint out of the weird metal she had found him.

He ran to the furnace and began melting it, whilst it was melting he prepared the mold. Once it was finished, he poured the metal into it.

After the whole process was finished, he decided to try something out. Hiccup had put small geires on it so it'd let her wing spread easier. He slipped it onto his arm, then extended his arm. It let him move with ease!

"Yes! It works!" Hiccup exclaimed and began dancing around the forge like a complete idiot.

"Hiccup? What in the world are you doing?" He heard his mentor say from behind him.

"Uh, I'm just so excited, because I'm doing so well in dragon training." Hiccup lied.

"Well, ok then, see you at dragon training Hiccup."

Tomorrow afternoon

"Astrid! I'm here with lunch!" Hiccup called. "Astrid?!"

"Over here Hiccup." She yelled back. She was rubbing her back against a tree.

"What are you doing?" He said and walked over to her.

"My back is itchy, but I can't reach it!" Astrid growled.

"Well come here, maybe I can help."

She crawled over to him and sat down in front of him. Hiccup sat down, placed his hands on her back and began scratching.

After a few minutes Astrid stopped him.

"Thanks Hiccup." She mumbled, turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiccup was shocked at her actions at first, but gladly wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face into her neck. They sat in each other's embrace for a while, it felt like hours before Hiccup spoke up.

"This is the first hug I've gotten in years."

"Same here." Astrid replied and they pushed away from each other. "The dragons from where I come from didn't exactly like the idea of having a human in their pack."

"And the people in my village don't like the idea of having a runt in their tribe, not even my father." Hiccup sighed.

Astrid wrapped her tail around his arm and pulled him over and sat him beside her, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "So, that makes us Outcasts."

"I'd say so." He said and smiled at her.

A half hour later

"Ok Astrid lets go try your new splint out." Hiccup said and picked up her splint.

They walked back through the forest to the cliff that they tried the other splints out on the day before. Hiccup strapped the splint onto her wing and Astrid readied herself on the edge of the cliff. She took a few deep breaths before throwing herself off the edge of the cliff. Hiccup watched her disappear of the cliff and held his breath. Suddenly Astrid shot up into the air, spinning and doing random tricks at high speed.

"YES! HICCUP IT WORKS!" She screamed from up above.

Astrid flew around for a few more minutes before she landed gracefully next to him. They both danced around like idiots for a few minutes, both overly excited about hr splint working. Astrid pulled Hiccup into another hug... and licked his cheek. Hiccup pushed away from her immediately after.

"What was that!?" He yelled, Astrid's happy expression suddenly turned into a sad one.

"T-that's how my dad taught me to thank others."

"Wait, was your dad the dragon?" He said and she nodded. "Oh, ok, humans do things a little differently. We thank by saying thank you, or maybe a hug. The closest thing we do to liking is kisses but you usually only do that if they're your significant other."

"What's a kiss?" Astrid asked "could you show me? Not that we're, you know, just to show me?"

"O-ok." He said and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "That, Astrid, was a kiss. But sometimes people kiss on the lips or forehead."

"Thanks Hiccup, for helping me fly again."

"You are very welcome milady." Hiccup replied and looked over at the sun which was setting. "I think its time to go, see you tomorrow Astrid."

"See you later Hiccup."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I figured out how to use the new app and I'm so happy! I got like four pages! So this chapter should be longer, I hope. Also, two chapters in two days, YAY! Well thats all I have to say, onwards!

One week later

Astrid tossed and turned in the bed she had made out of soft dirt, leaves and rock. She couldn't sleep, and couldn't figure out why. Finally she decided to just sit and stare up into the stars and the full moon which reminded her of almost every night before that cruel man caught her, her father and best friend.

Astrid spread out her wings, she wanted to remember everything that they use to do.

Flashback (4 years before)

 _Astrid spread her wing out as far as she could and dove down to the water below and dipped her tail into it. She then proceeded to dive in and out of the water, and murder and eat a few fish in the process._

 _Her father's shadow appeared suddenly overtop of her, and looked up at her dad who was smiling down at her._

 _"You've done well little one. You learn so fast, and grow up too fast." He roared._

 _"Oh come on daddy I'm only 11! I can't even leave you for another seven years!"_

 _"True, true." He chuckled in his deep voice. "You do take longer to grow up then the others, but you are part human and their childhood is longer."_

 _The two flew around and raced each other for a half hour before they met another dragon._

 _"Hey guys! What are you up to?"_

 _"Toothless!" Astrid exclaimed happily. Toothless had been Astrid's best friend ever since they were just little hatchlings. "What took you so long?"_

 _"Sorry guys, Thunder needed me to patrol, somebody thought they saw a human, but I guess it was nothing."_

 _Thunder was the light grey bewilderbeast that protected their pack._

 _The trio zipped and flipped through the night sky, they had trick competitions and even more races until..._

 _"Fire!"_

 _Astrid's father was suddenly tied in ropes and was plummeting down into a giant ship below._

 _"DADDY!" She screamed, and within seconds Toothless was falling too, and pretty soon she felt the ropes wrap tightly around her and she fell into the ship._

 _When she landed on the ship several men surrounded them and shot them with little red darts. Their vision began to darken and their eyelids and limbs were heavy. Pretty soon all three of them fell into a deep sleep._

 _When they finally woke up, they were tied up and in a cage, Toothless started snarling at a man standing a few feet away from them. He was tall and had long black hair. He turned to face them, and smiled. The smile made chills rush down Astrid's back. Worst of all, he was draped in a cloak of dark red monstrous nightmare skin._

 _"Well look what we have here." He chuckled "Three of the most powerful dragons in the world, yet here you are."_

 _"Sir!" A man wearing polar bear skin called._

 _"Oh WHAT!" The man shrieked._

 _"The bigger night fury, he's older and he was badly injured when he fell, he isn't fit for the dragon army. What should we do with him?"_

 _Them man looked at his cloak. It had been tattered and worn out from the ten years he had been useing it. "Bring him to me." He laughed and his henchmen drug Astrid's father out of the cage._

 _They tied her father up in a way that he can't move, but a lot of his hide was showing. The man pulled out his hunting knife and began skinning her father alive._

 _"Daddy!" She screamed. Toothless did the best he could to cover her eyes and shield her from the horrible event that played before them. "Please s-stop. I want to go home." Astrid sobbed._

 _"Shut up!" The man screamed. "Do you know who I am? I am Drago Bludvist, and I will not stop so some stupid little girl and her daddy can go home. Take her to the chamber and teach her a lesson!"_

 _Drago's men drug her into a dark room and chained her arms up so she was hanging from the ceiling. One man ripped off her the bottom off her shirt, and another brought over a red hot iron, they were going to brand her. They lowered the iron and pressed it against her belly and-_

"AH!" Astrid screamed and sat up, then looked around and sighed, she was still safe in the cove, she was just having that stupid flashback dream thing again. She looked up, the moon was still high in the sky, she still had plenty of time before Hiccup came.

Astrid slipped out of bed and decided she would go on a little flight to clear her mind, so she spread her wings and took off.

Being in the air again was wonderful, she felt free again, Astrid loved the feeling of the wind flowing through her loose hair.

She few around for about ten minutes, Hiccup had told her only to fly a sho incase her wing seised up on her or she could hurt it more, so she landed on a near by sea stack. Astrid observed the horizon for her best friend.

"Toothless, where are you?" She whined. Not that Hiccup wasn't an amazing new best friend, but Toothless was basically family. "Come back, please come back."

Astrid turn around and looked at Berk, then spread her wings and took off towards Berk. Once she was back in the cove she curled up in her bed and went back to sleep.

Morning

Astrid woke up around sunrise, and did her usual routine of patrolling her cove, which was much easier now that she could fly. She circled her home for a few minutes, and spotted something flying towards her.

"H-hello?" She called "Who are you?"

The black figure got closer and closer, it was a night fury! Astrid race towards it or should I say, him.

"Toothless!" She called.

"Astrid!" He yelled back "I found you! Where have you been? I was worried si- wait, what's wrong with your wing?"

"I'll tell you once we get to the cove-"

"What's the cove?"

"My new home."

"What? Astrid are home is not with vikings, they're dangerous!"

"I'll explain when we get there Tooth."

Ten minutes later

"Wait, you befriended a viking? Have you gone mad?"

"No Toothless, he kind and sweet, and he helped me fly again. Plus he accepts me for who I am, he doesn't care that I'm part dragon, and I don't care that he's smaller and weaker than other vikings. We're both outcasts among our own kind, and I'm not about to leave just because you're afraid of people."

"Afaid? I'm not afraid." He snarled. "I just know that humans are extremely dangerous."

"Can be dangerous, but not all of them, Toothless common can't you just give him a chance? He should be here any minute now."

"He has been here for a few minutes know." They heard Hiccup say very awkwardly from behind Toothless.

"Hiccup! Y-you're here! This is my friend Toothless, Toothless this is my friend Hiccup, please don't eat him."

(From this point on dragon talk will be in italic)

" _I make no promises._ " Toothless snarled.

"Oh come on Tooth, you'll really like him if you just get to know him!"

" _Oh fine, he gets one chance, that's it._ " Toothless growled and began sniffing Hiccup.

"Uh, Astrid what is he doing?" Hiccup asked.

"He's just getting to know you, just relax."

After a few minutes Toothless decided that he needed to lie down and clear his head, the idea of nice vikings was a little hard to believe after only being escaping Drago's clutches two weeks before. He watched the two teens eat breakfast then play chase and wrestle for a while and found himself smiling. Toothless hadn't seen her that happy in years, maybe this Hiccup wasn't as bad as everyone else.

He stood up and made his way over to the two, who were chasing each other around the cove and laughing their heads off.

Toothless creped behind the boy, and when he was ready, he pounced on him.

"Oh, hey there To-Toothless." Hiccup stuttered.

Toothless began cooing and purring, as if trying to thank him for something.

"Uh Astrid? Could you translate this for me? Please."

"He says thank you, the past four years have been really hard for the both of us, and thank you for making Astrid smile and laugh again."

"Oh, well then you're welcome Toothless, any time, and if you want, your welcome to stay as long as you want." Hiccup said and smiled up at the dragon who roared at him again.

"He says that he'll stay."

"So does this mean he trusts me?" Hiccup asked and Toothless roared again.

"A little, but there's still a lot of trust left to earn." Astrid replied.

"Ok then you two, I need to go or my teacher will kill me for being late, but when I come back, I'll bring lunch for both of you, see you!"

"Bye Hiccup!"

"Bye human"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 7. I have to work at a camp next week and the week after and I'm only home Friday and Saturday in between but I'll try to get a chapter up, if not it'll be two weeks before I upload a chapter again. Anyways I'm done talking so, onwards with chapter 7!

Hiccup outstretched his hand towards Toothless's nose.

"Come on bud, you know I'd never hurt either of you. Why won't you thrust me?" He whispered.

Toothless growled and backed away, his eyes turned to little cat like slits. " _Don't ever call me bud human._ "

"Oh come on Toothless, you said you'd give him a chance." Astrid said.

Toothless looked at her, then at Hiccup, " _I've changed my mind, no human should be trusted, no matter how scrawny_ " then he flew away.

"Seriously?" Astrid yelled back "You trusted my mom! I'm sorry Hiccup, he's just stubborn, he'll be back soon."

"That's ok, I was probably being too forceful as it is." He said "Oh, I almost forgot, I need to change your bandages."

Hiccup grabbed the new bandages out of his bag and began carefully taking the old ones off along with her splint.

"Your wing is healing very quickly, I think you might be up and flying without your splint in 4 or 5 weeks."

"Yes!" She said and threw her arms up.

"There, you're all bandaged up again."

"Hiccup, can we go flying?" She asked.

"Ya sure, wait what do mean by wEE!" Hiccup yelled when Astrid wrapped her arms around his middle and took off. "Astrid! What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you flying!" Astrid cheered.

"Well I like the feeling of the ground under my feet." He grumbled and looked down at berk, it kept getting smaller and smaller.

"Oh come on Hiccup stop being a baby and enjoy it!"

"I don't think being suspended few hundred feet in the air by a human dragon hybrid is something I can enjoy, no offense."

"Ok fine, I'll take you back." Astrid sigh.

Once the cove was in sight again Astrid began to descend, but she had been carrying too much weight whilst flying and her wing seised up. The two began plummeting from the sky, but thankfully Astrid had enough control that they landed in the lake in the center of the cove, except for her injured wing that hit a rock just outside the lake. They climbed out of the water and Hiccup checked her wing again.

"Oh good, nothing was hurt any further, but your splint is bent pretty bad, I'll have to bring you to the forge to bend it back."

"But that means, I'll have to go into your village. I can't do that!" Astrid said.

"I know, but I think I have an idea that will help with that, stay here I'll be right back." Hiccup replied and ran off.

When he returned he had a yak skin cloak, a leather belt, and new clothes.

"What are those for?"

"You'll see, first put these on then come here." Hiccup said and handed her viking shieldmaiden clothes (what she wears in the movie) then after sat her down on the rock in front of him.

He gently took her big dragon ears and tucked them into her hair, so they were virtually invisible.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, just trust me."

Hiccup then took the belt and gently folded her wings as far as he could without hurting her and tied them behind her back, again without hurting her. He then draped the cloak over her wings so it was hard to see them too. Hiccup also pinned the cloak to her pants legs and to her shirt so it wouldn't accidentally reveal her wings and tail.

"Ok, now they'll think you're just human, but you'll have to pretend that you're from some island far away, and you're visiting for some reason. Help me out Astrid."

"Uh, well I'm from just outside of the archipelago."

"Well we could make up a name because no berkian has ever gone outside of the archipelago."

"How about, Nightmare edge?" She suggested.

"Perfect, and we could say you lost your way and somehow ended up on berk! Hows that sound?" Hiccup asked.

"Sounds great! Lets go." Astrid replied and they both headed out of the cove towards the village.

Once they were finally just outside of the village Hiccup spoke up "Astrid, can you breath fire?"

"Ya why?"

"Well I know now that dragons can be protective and I don't want you to set anyone on fire." He whispered.

"I'll try not to, but sometimes dragon instinct sometimes gets the better of me."she whispered back, then they entered the village and headed for the town square where the forge was located.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand very suddenly when Silent Sven pasted them.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Y-Ya I'm fine, just a little nervous. Is it ok? I can let go if you want."

"No, no its fine." Hiccup replied.

They continued through the village, but ten feet away they were stopped by three teenagers.

"Hey Useless." Hiccup heard his cousin coming up behind him.

"Oh great. Hi Snotlout."

"Where were you all day, still searching for the night fury you 'shot down'." Snotlout mocked.

"Well actually I was-" Hiccup started but was interrupted again

"I wasn't finished maggot, and even if you did hit a night fury, you would be, and always will be absolutely useless." Snotlout screamed and punched Hiccup's gut causing him to fall onto his back, then Snotlout and the twins surrounded him.

Astrid had had enough of them, "Hey!" She called to get their attention off her friend who was curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Oh hello." Snotlout said "I haven't seen you around before, what's a fine lady like you doing on Berk?"

Astrid fought back her urge to vomit and pushed him aside then bent down to help Hiccup. This was obviously his cousin they had talked about. "Why would you do that!?" She yelled obviously furious about what they had done to her best friend.

"Oh come on, Useless is a runt, he can't do anything right. Anyway lets continue to talk about you and m-"

"No."

"What do you mean no? No girl has ever been able to resist all of this." Snotlout replied and gestured to himself.

"I find that hard to believe."

Hiccup noticed that Astrid's eyes were bright red and her hands were in fists.

"You know what Snotmouth!? You should feel lucky to have a cousin like Hiccup." She yelled furiously.

"How did you kn-"

"I doesn't matter. What matters is that he is one of the most amazing people you could ever meet. He could have left me to die in the f-ocean. But he saved me, and nursed me back to health, and no matter what, he never ever gave up on me. Would you have done that for me? Even if I wasn't as pretty as you say I am?"

"I, uh."

"That's what I thought." Astrid growled.

"Ok, uh lets go, before you hurt anyone by accident ok Astrid." Hiccup whispered.

"Fine but if I did hurt anyone, it wouldn't be by accident." She whispered back and snarled at Snotlout before they stepped into the forge.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm back from my first week at work, I'm going back tomorrow though, but it was AWESOME! Sorry if the end of this chapter is a little rushed, I really wanted to give you a chapter today. Well thats all, onwards with chapter 8!

Hiccup woke up the next morning half on his bedroom floor and half on his makeshift bed made from shark skin, his back hurt terribly from his uncomfortable sleeping position. He rolled back onto the shark and began wondering why he was on the floor. Hiccup then looked up at his own bed and saw Astrid curled up in a little ball fast asleep and remembered that it was dark when he was done fixing her splint, so they decided it'd be easier for her to spend the night. It was probably about time to make breakfast and also about time to give Astrid something other than fish to eat.

He tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen, careful not to wake his best friend from her slumber.

Hiccup stepped into the kitchen and began preparing his favorite breakfast foods, pancakes and bacon. He wasn't sure if she'd like it so he had a few trout on hand just in case.

Once the food was done he distributed it between the both of them, two pancakes and three pieces of bacon for each of them. Hiccup also planned on teaching her to use a fork and knife if she didn't already know how.

He walked back up to his room and set the two plates of food on his desk, then walked over to Astrid who was still fast asleep. Hiccup gently shook her until she opened her tired sky bleu eyes and looked up at him.

Astrid groaned and rolled over so her back faced him and closed her eyes again. But before she could fall asleep, she caught scent of something, she had absolutely no idea what it was, but it smelt good. She sat up and looked around the room, them at Hiccup, then his desk and she finally saw what she was smelling.

"What is that?" Astrid asked before stretching her wings, arms and legs then got off his bed.

"That, my friend, is breakfast." He replied and grabbed a plate and handed it to her.

Astrid sat back down on his bed and studied the food on her plate. "This isn't fish."

"No it isn't." Hiccup said and sat next to her. "I thought you might want to try something new."

Astrid stared down at her plate a little longer and noticed something else that was different. "What's this?" She asked and held up the fork.

"This, Astrid, is a fork and you use it when you eat instead of using your hands."

"Why can't I just use my hands?"

"Well, uh." He sighed, then they had a short conversation about what was rude and what was polite for people.

Astrid looked back at her plate and cut a small piece off one of the pancakes and put it in her mouth. Her ears immediately perked up and a wide smile spread across her face, then she almost literally inhaled the rest.

"Oh, no no no Astrid don't eat too fast or you might-" Hiccup warned but was interrupted when Astrid hiccuped.

"Hic"

"Get the hiccups."

"Whats 'hic' the hiccups? Is it deadly?"

"No, it just happens sometimes when you eat too fast." He said and wrapped his arm around her middle.

"When will 'hic' they go away?"

"Uh, it just kind of goes whenever, but sometimes if you drink a lot of water or hold your breath they'll go away."

Astrid sucked in a bunch of air and puffed her cheeks out, and didn't breath for thirty seconds, then breathed out.

"Do you think they're gone?" She asked.

"Only time will tell."

About an hour later

"Are we ready to go back?" Astrid asked impatiently, she had just finished putting on her disguise and she was more than ready to leave this village.

"Actually, I have a few errands to run and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Astrid thought about it for a moment "Sure, why not, but if your cousin comes back, he's dead."

"Astrid that's normal, they always do that, it's not even that bad." Hiccup replied.

"Not that bad!? What do you mean by not that bad!? Hiccup did you hear what he was saying about you!?" Astrid yelled.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." Hiccup stated.

"No Hiccup. Words will always hurt you if they're meant to."

"Whatever Astrid, it doesn't matter anyway." He grumbled.

Astrid sighed, she was done fighting with him, but this conversation was not over, not by a long shot. "Ok, fine let's go do these errands."

They stepped through his front door and headed to Mulch and Buckets shop to buy some fish.

"Oh hello Hiccup." Bucket greeted.

"Hey Bucket, where's Mulch?"

"I, I don't know. Mulch!" He yelled and looked underneath a small basket. "Where are you!"

"I'm right over here Bucket!" Mulch called from the back of their shop and came towards them. "Oh hey Hiccup. Wait who are you?" He said and pointed at Astrid.

"I'm, uh, Astrid, from Nigh-tmare Ed-ge." She stuttered nervously.

"Ya, it's from outside of the archipelago, and uh she lost her way and I'm helping her get home."

"Well that's nice of you." Mulch smiled.

Astrid licked her lips nervously, completely forgetting that her tongue was a nightfurys, but smaller, and for people other than her it was kind of odd to have a forked tongue.

"Mulch what's wrong with her tongue?" Buket asked.

"It's a tribe thing." She answered almost too quickly. "Our tongues get cut when we're just, uh, hat-newborns."

"Well, Astrid we should get going." Hiccup said as he got and paid for her fish. "Bye guys!"

They left the shop and did a few other errands before Astrid headed back to the cove with her lunch and Hiccup left for dragon training.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm back from working at camp, and here is an extra long chapter! I meant to upload this last night, but i was exhausted so I didn't finish it, but this morning I put it in a word counter and my mind blew, this chapter is around 2500 words! I usually only get to around 1500 if I'm lucky! Any ways, this chapter is a bit of a sick fic, also, there is a violent nightmare, so I thought I'd warn you, anyways thats all I have to say, onwards with chapter 9!

Hiccup awoke the next morning, his sleep had not been the best because he couldn't stop thinking about what Astrid had said the other day about how words can hurt too. But Hiccup was too excited to see Astrid (As he was most mornings) to think about that right now. He quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs to the kitchen where he prepared Astrid's breakfast, which was fairly easy because all he had to do was throw the cod she hadn't brought to the cove for her supper into a basket.

But just before he was going to leave, there was a loud knock on his door. He frustratedly walked up to the door and opened it, revealing Mulch on the outside, he looked pale and exhausted.

"Mulch! Are you ok? Did something happen?" Hiccup asked.

"You see boy, the cod we gave you, that young lass and everyone else, it was a bad catch, so everyone who eat it got food poisoning!" He replied. "But you don't look sick."

"No, no I had something else for supper last night." (Which was leftover pancakes.)

"I just wanted to warn you, so I best be going, Gothi says we all need lots of rest so I'm off to bed."

"Ok, see you Mulch, I hope you get better soon!"

Hiccup stepped back inside, shut the door and sighed deeply.

'Food poisoning' he thought 'it just had to be food poisoning.'

He tossed the bad fish into the large fireplace in the center of the house and instead packed some off Gothi's stomach medicine, a few blankets and pillows, and finally an extra set of cloths, a cloth, some water and a bucket just in case things got gross.

Hiccup arrived at the cove ten minutes later and found Astrid curled up in a ball on her bed. And, just as he had predicted, when walked over to her he noticed that she was very pale except for her nose which was bright red.

He kneeled down beside her and rested his hand on her forehead, she had a slight fever, but nothing too serious.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He whispered.

"My head and tummy really hurts, and I threw up earlier." Astrid whimpered and wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Ok, um, do you need anything? Are you cold?"

"Ya," she replied and shivered "could you rub my back?"

"Yes I'll rub your back." Hiccup said as he covered her with one of the blankets, placed the bucket next to her bed, then sat down on her bed next to her and began rubbing her back.

Astrid set her head on his lap and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hiccup rested his back against the wall of the cove that her bed was right next to and began to fall asleep as well. Pretty soon the pair were both sleeping like baby dragons, very, very peacefully.

The two had been sleeping for about an hour when Astrid was awoken by her belly rumbling painfully, and she knew exactly what that meant. She shot up into a sitting position and grabbed her bucket as nausea began to creep up her throat again. Astrid leaned towards the bucket and began to gag and sputter into it.

Her throat burned when the disgusting substance finally spewed past her lips, and the nausea faded away. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think your done?" Hiccup whispered.

"Ya, yes I-I think so." Astrid said, and Hiccup handed her a wet cloth and a cup of water incase she wanted to wash the taste out of her mouth.

She spit the water into her bucket after washing out her mouth, then Hiccup took it and washed it in the lac.

"Here you go." He said and handed the bucket back, then began to rummage through his satchel and pulled out two canteens, one of which was labeled 'stomach medicine'. He poured some of it's contents into a small measuring cup and handed it to her. "Here, drink this."

There was no way she was drinking that, it smelt like rotting salmon in a pile of dragon dung. So she shook her head stubbornly.

"Oh, come on Astrid, it will make your stomach feel a lot better, I promise." He persuaded.

And again she shook her head again.

"It's grape flavored."

Hiccup held out the cup and pressed it against her lips, but Astrid being Astrid turned stubbornly and closed her mouth as tightly as she could.

"Pretty please." He begged, then he got an idea.

Hiccup reached out with his free hand and pushed her down onto her bed and began tickling her belly, and when she opened her mouth to laugh he dumped the medicine into it, and covered her mouth so she couldn't spit it out.

Astrid's tired eyes turned an angry shade of red, but to be honest, she was way too exhausted to fight back, so she swallowed the medicine. Hiccup lifted his hand off her lips.

"Sorry Strid, but you needed to drink it." He mumbled and turned to put the medicine in his bag, when her suddenly heard a loud gagging sound and his back felt kind of wet.

Astrid gasped "M'sorry." She whimpered.

Hiccup slipped his puke covered vest off, then turned and looked at his hybrid friend who's shirt and lap was also covered. Astrid also began tearing up, most likely a side effect of her food poisoning.

"M'really sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be sorry Astrid." He said and handed her the extra cloths he bought and turned so she could change, and when she was done he pulled her into a tight hug. Astrid crawled into his lap, the medicine had made her drowsy and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Hiccup smiled when he heard soft snoring coming from the hybrid that was curled up in his arms and he rested his chin on her forehead. He himself was almost asleep again when he heard a dragon land near him.

Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless for the first time in weeks, looking at Astrid worriedly, it was almost too obvious that he had come to check on her. But his worried expression turned angry when he spotted who had her cradled in his arms. Then, though, he saw everything the viking boy had brought for his sickly friend, he was taking care of her.

Toothless looked back at Hiccup and growled quietly, he still didn't trust him completely, but he had to admit, there was something different about him.

The Night Fury sighed and looked down at his paws, he had been watching them for most of the time they had known each other, he heard how Hiccup had spent hours of his time helping her get back in the air. He saw them play chase and wrestle, the boy had even taught her how to fish just in case he couldn't come bring her food for a few days.

" _Maybe I should give you another chance, but not yet, I'll give you another chance when you blindly shows me how much you deeply care for Astrid, how much you loves her as your friend._ " Toothless said to Hiccup. " _But if you prove that you love her more than just friends, I'll eat you, swallow you whole, no questions asked. Understood._ "

Hiccup stared back at him blankly for a few moments before speaking "I'm sorry, but I don't speak dragon."

Toothless rolled his eyes at him, then made an 'I'm watching you' motion with his paws and flew away.

"Well that was weird." Hiccup said as Toothless disappeared in the distance.

That's when he noticed that the moon was high in the sky, and that it was time to go home. So he gently lifted Astrid off his lap and rested her on her bed, tucked her in and headed home.

When he arrived home he cleaned his vest and her shirt and pants, then hung them up by the fire to dry, which, very conveniently happened fairly quickly, but the fire was hotter than usual that day which probably helped them dry faster.

Hiccup decided, because he wasn't tired from his nap in the afternoon, that he should fix Astrid's cloths that had torn when he shot her down. He had a bunch of black material anyways, so why not? But he had already fixed her shirt a whilst ago, because it exposed her belly and lower back, and the weird brand of a four winged dragon made her anxious.

Just after he finished and put it back into his satchel, or as Astrid called it, his 'man purse' (she loved teasing him) his father stepped through their oversized front door. And of course, all his drawings of Astrid, and her wings and splints, were scattered all over the kitchen table.

He awkwardly pulled all the pictures towards him and dumped them into his bag, thankfully his father's back was turned.

"Hiccup!" His father greeted excitedly.

"Dad!" Hiccup replied awkwardly, his father had never been this excited to see him before. "Your, your home, did you find the nest?"

"No," he said and frowned, but then he smiled again "but I heard you found something!"

Hiccup's face went pale, how did he find out about Astrid? "How, how did you find out?"

"Ha ha! How could I not? Everyone is talking about it!"

"How did they find out!"

"Hiccup, I can't believe that your stupidity blinded us from your amazing talent with fighting dragons!"

Hiccup felt his whole body relax, his dad wasn't talking about Astrid after all. "Y-ya, I guess I am doing pretty well."

"And it only gets better! Just wait until you spill a Nader's guts for the first time, or mount your first gronckle head on a spire! What a feelin'! You really had me going there son, so many years of the worst viking berk has ever seen! Odin! It was rough, I almost gave up on you, but all the while..."

Twenty minutes later

After a very long conversation about dragon killing with his father, Hiccup was finally able to go to bed. He set his brand new breast hat on his desk and lied down on his bed, tucked himself in and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

 _Hiccup marched to the cove excitedly, as usual he was excited to go see Astrid, but when he arrived at the cove, she was nowhere to be found._

 _"Astrid?" He called, no response, so he called again "ASTRID!" Still nothing, what was going on?_

 _He kept searching until he felt a strong hand lift him up by the back of his shirt and lift him up. It was his father, who very suddenly punched his sensitive belly very hard._

 _"TRAIDER!" His father screamed and spit in his face, then carried him up to Berk's dungun._

 _Stoick tossed him to one of the guards. "Is his torture ready?"_

 _"Yes sir." The guard said and drug him to the back of the dungun._

 _"What are gonna do to me." Hiccup whimpered._

 _"Trust me boy, we ain't gonna do nothing to you." He chuckled and forcefully threw Hiccup into a cell, on of the walls of said cell was covered in a heavy black curtain._

 _Once they had him all locked up and they were ready, they lifted the curtain, which hid behind it a thin but impenetrable glass wall and-_

 _"ASTRID!"_

 _Astrid sat in the middle of her cell in chains, so many chains that the only thing she could do was breath. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, indicating that she was absolutely petrified._

 _A guard stepped into her cell and pulled out his dagger, and grabbed one of Astrid's Fury ears, and sliced it off._

 _Hiccup's eyes widened and Astrid screamed in agony and the guard proceeded to do the same to her other ear, her wings and her tail. Tears flooded down both teens face as the guards then broke out dragon skinned wipes and beat her senseless._

 _When Astrid had lost too much blood to do much, the guards unchained her and let her crawl to the glass._

 _Hiccup began beating on the glass, he had to get to her, he had to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. And he just kept screaming for her and beating against the glass until she spoke up._

 _"Hiccup," Astrid croaked, and he stopped what he was doing almost immediately and nodded his head in response "Hiccup, buddy, don't waste your breath."_

 _"B-but, I have to save you!" He whined._

 _"No, no you don't Hiccup." Astrid whispered "There's no possible way that you could save me, not after I've lost this much blood."_

 _"But Strid." He whimpered._

 _"No buts Hiccup." Astrid wheezed and placed her hand up against the glass and Hiccup covered it with his own from the other side._

 _"M'sorry Strid." He sobbed._

 _"Don't be, it's not your fault." She comforted then rested her head on her arm, she was fading at an alarming rate._

 _Hiccup watched in horror as the light faded from her eyes, and her body relaxed._

 _"It's not your fault." And with that, Astrid took her final breath._

 _"Astrid?" He whimpered at the still hybrid "ASTRID?! No, please, don't leave me, I n-need you! Don't go!"_

 _"Please Astrid, don't g-go." He whispered "I'm, I'm scared, don't leave me all alone, I don't want to be alone again."_

That's when Hiccup finally awoke from his terrible dream, he was breath heavily and shaking with fear. He looked up through his window, it was probably around three in the morning, so he made up his mind and left to go check on Astrid.

Hiccup scrambled through the dark woods, and being Hiccup, triped several times on the way there.

Once he arrived back at the cove, he sighed in relief when the first thing he saw was Astrid, curled up and peacefully sleeping on her bed.

Hiccup still needed to talk to the young hybrid, so he tiptoed over to her and gently shook her until she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"H-Hiccup?" She grumbled tiredly "What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad dream." He whimpered.

Astrid sighed and sat up, then stretched her arms out to him, and he crawled onto her lap and pressed his nose on her semi scaly neck, then Astrid wrapped her wings protectively around him

"Do you want to talk about it?" Astrid whispered, he shook his head. "Ok, then, try to get some sleep."

Hiccup sighed happily then they both drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm back, the end of this chapter's a little rushed, I'm sorry, but I've been busy. I don't really have anything 3lse to say this time so, onwards with chapter 10!

Hiccup was on his way to the cove to see Astrid about a week after his horrific nightmare, and the food poisoning , he thought hed be nice that day and for lunch he made her pancakes because she liked them so much before. But when he arrived at the cove and walked over to Astrid she snarl at him.

"Astrid?" He asked "What's up, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Astrid stopped snarling and sighed, that's when Hiccup noticed she was hiding something behind her wing.

"Astrid, what are you hiding?"

She hesitated but lifted her wing, revealing a wounded baby Deadly Nadder. Hiccup gasped and ran over to it, it's belly had a long but thankfully not deep cut, one of her wings was sliced open, it's legs were all cut up and it's tale was broken.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I found her caught in one of the stupid dragon trap things."

"Ok, this is serious, I'll go back and get her fish and bandages, you, just keep doing what you're doing."

Hiccup bolted through the forest back to his house and grabbed the bandages, disinfectant, his water canteen, plus some other medical supplies and then ran to the forge and made a tiny splint, bought some small fish, then ran back to the cove.

"I'm back!" Hiccup yelled and sat in front of Astrid who had the little Nadder cradled in her lap.

He reached out and hovered his hand over the baby's snout, the tiny Nadder sniffed his hand, squawked then licked it. Hiccup chuckled, then picked her up and set her down on Astrid's bed and began to fix her up.

She squawked and squirmed when Hiccup began to stitch up her ripped wing, so Astrid attempted to calm her by rubbing her head.

Once she was cleaned off and her splint and bandages were on they were finally able to get a good look at the baby Nadder. She was bleu pretty well all over, but under her wings, up her tall and in a few other places she was yellow, her face also had some red in it and her belly was white, overall she was a very pretty little dragon.

After a while she started talking to them.

"Astrid, try and see if you can get her to tell us her name." Hiccup said and Astrid began speaking dragon to her, and the Nadder squawked back.

"She says her name is Stormfly."

"How old is she?"

"Almost three."

"Wait, Astrid, how does age with dragons work, compared to humans?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, a dragon's life span is about the same as a human's, except a dragon is full grown at the age of four or five, they get their big growth spurts at around three, and that's usually when they become independent, unless they are pack dragons, then they usually stay with their original pack. And since she's a Nadder, she'll most likely stay."

"What do you think happened to her parents?"

"They were most likely killed and she probably went looking for them." Astrid said whilst covered Stormfly's ears.

Hiccup sighed and scratched the back of the wounded dragons head, "Well, Stormfly, I guess you're part of our little family of outcasts now."

Stormfly squawked happily licked his face.

"Ew Stormfly." He chuckled "Thats gross!" Hiccup gently pulled her off of him and handed her to Astrid. "Stormfly, are you hungry? I brought some fish for you."

Stormfly's stomach began grumbling at the mention of fish, it had been three days since she had last eaten, so she nodded happily.

Hiccup pulled the four small trout from his bag that he had cut into small pieces and slowly fed them to the dragon. Stormfly eat the pieces as slowly as Hiccup gave them to her, mostly because Astrid told her to, because they didn't need a wounded and sick baby dragon.

Once she finished her meal Hiccup poured some water into a bowl for her to drink from.

After she had finished, Stormfly collapsed into Astrid's arms and drifted off to sleep.

Hiccup took a few blankets from his satchel and made a small bed for the dragon, Astrid placed Stormfly into said bed and covered her up with the extra blanket.

Having nothing to do Hiccup lied down on the ground and stared up into the sky.

Astrid leaned over towards him."What are you doing?"

"Cloud gazing."

"What's that?"

"It's when you look up at the sky and stare at clouds." He replied.

"That sounds boring."

"Come here." Hiccup said and patted the ground next to him, and Astrid crawled over to him and layed down beside him.

They watch the clouds for a while, Astrid pointed out Night Fury shaped clouds and Hiccup pointed out the hybrid shaped ones. After a while the pair drifted off to sleep.

They slept until almost suppertime when Stormfly pounced the on their bellies to wake them up.

"Oh gods!" Hiccup cursed whilst staring into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"I skipped school, oh there's still time left, I've got to go, see ya!" Hiccup yelled as he bolted out off the cove.

"Bye!"


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys sorry about being clear about a few things in this fanfiction, so I'm going to try and explain everything in this author's note.

Ok, to begin with is Astrid's eyes, they change color with her mood, me and my friend thought that was a better idea then turning into little slits like Toothless.

Blue: happy

Red: angry

Purple: scared

Glowing red: being controlled

Dark blue: sad\upset

And the other thing that was unclear was her appearance, so I'll explain it as well as I can, but I got C's in English this year so bear with me.

Ok, now picture Astrid Hofferson, just like she was in httyd, but her arms have a few patches of scales on them as well as the back of her neck and the back of her hands. She has a medium sized Night Fury tail and wings too. Astrid had human ears as well as Night Fury ears on the top of her head. Across her right cheek there is a pattern of swirls made from small, thin scales. Her teeth are sharp and Night Fury like aswell, and her tongue is forked and looks just like Toothless's but smaller. And Astrid wears her normal sheild maiden cloths and across her belly is the same brand mark that Drago had put on Eret.

I hope that cleared up everything, I was getting a lot of people asking me about it so I decided to make this. Also I should probably say that this story will soon come to an end. But, I think I'm going to do the tv series and I'm definitely going to do this as the second movie. If you guys have any ideas for the tv series with Astrid as a hybrid PM me ok? Thats all I have to say today, except that you guys are AWESOME! So, uhh bye!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys, this will probably be the last updated for a while, I'm leaving to work again for another two weeks, but I'm thinking about bringing my tablet this time so I might be lying. Any ways, I thought I should probably say something about the Hiccstrid in this universe, I don't plan on them getting together until they do in the tv series, so we'll be waiting a while for it, plus I'm probably the most ungirliest girl in the universe so I suck at romance stuff, I make it so cheesy and horrible, I hate it. :(. But that's pretty much all, onwards with chapter 11!

It had been about three weeks since Astrid had found Stormfly, and the little dragon had been recovering pretty well. Also it was an exciting day for Astrid, for today was the day that Hiccup would finally take her splint off. But there was a small problem, it was almost sundown and he hadn't showed up yet. Astrid paced back and forth in front of the cove's entrance when she heard,

"Leaving, we're leaving, let's pack up, looks like we're taking a little vacation, forever." Hiccup said and sat behind a rock. "Ok, let's see..." he opened his bag and looked through it to make sure everything was there that he needed, then he heard a sharp growl behind him.

"Ahh! What the," He screamed and turned around and saw Astrid perched on top of the rock. "Astrid? What's wrong with you?"

"We are not going anywhere."

"Why, Astrid, why aren't we going anywhere." Hiccup asked stubbornly.

"Because I want to set you village free from dragons and show them that they can live in peace." Astrid replied, her eyes began to turn an angry shade of red.

"Astrid, my village is probably filled with the most stubborn people in the entire archipelago, they will kill you."

"But if I don't warn them of what and why the dragons are raiding they will be killed themselves. Eventually the Queen will come after them and obliterate the village."

"Wait, what queen?" He asked.

"Ug, you don't know anything about dragons do you?" She yelled angrily. "You know what? I'm not even going to tell you." Then she paused for a second and roared into the purpley black void above them, "I'm going to show you." And with that Toothless landed in the cove and after a few minutes of her and Toothless arguing, and after her splint was removed, Hiccup mounted on his back.

They were soon in the air and Hiccup clung to Toothless's neck as they zipped through the starry night sky towards the dreaded dragons nest.

Toothless had to admit, he was beginning to warm up to the boy who was screaming bloody murdered on his back, even if it was extremely annoying it was his first real flight and he was going almost at top speed, he was surprised the boy hadn't fallen off yet.

They soon saw the foggy gates to the nest and entered, that's when Toothless began to act weird. He shook his head, roared and shrieked, his pupils kept changing shapes, they'd go to cat like slits, then they'd go back to normal, then back to slits.

"Come on Toothless you can do it." Astrid encouraged.

After a few long minutes he stopped, he had managed to keep the demon out of his head, he smiled at Astrid, it had been his first time being able to keep it away.

"Good job Toothless." She said.

They soon arrived at the humongous volcano, and entered in a small cave. They were surrounded by hundreds of controlled dragons carrying their kill to their queen.

Toothless turned into the heart of the volcano, where the hypnotised dragons were dumping their kill into a hole. He perched behind a large rock.

"Why aren't they eating it?" Hiccup whispered.

"You'll see."

As if on cue a Gronckle flew over the pit and coughed up a small fish, a bit too small for the queens liking. She shot up out of the hole and ate him whole.

Hiccup froze, he had never been so terrified in his life, he estimated that this dragon wouldn't even be able to fit in the great hall.

"Could we go now?" He whispered, his voice was trembling.

Astrid nodded, especially when the queen spotted them. The shot out of the top of the volcano, narrowly escaping the queen's blood thirsty jaws, but a zippleback was eaten instead.

When they finally got back to the cove Hiccup was still trembling, Astrid wrapped her arms around him and he soon calmed down.

"So that's why we can't leave, a giant dragon would eat everyone, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" He asked.

"Because your stubborn."

"Am not!"

Astrid raised her eyebrow "Thank you for proving my point."

"So, what now?"

The hybrid sighed and shot a small plasma blast onto a rock to light up the area, then she grabbed a stick and began drawing in the ground.

"Ok," she said "here is dragon island, and there's the queen." Astrid said and pointed to her drawing "The queen has six small eyes, but she mostly relies on smell, and her skin is fireproof just like all other dragons. So like all dragons she has only one flammable place, which is her only weak spot, her insides. In order to kill her, you and Toothless would have to shoot a plasma blast down her throat. But you guys would need back up, aka your cousin his dumb side kicks and that one kid who's nice to you sometimes."

"Judging by the way you said cousin I'd say you really hate my cousin."

"Very much yes."

"So basically I need to train the monstrous nightmare tomorrow instead of kill it like I'm supposed to. Then-" He said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WHAT!?" Astrid interrupted "KILL?! DID YOU SAY KILL A DRAGON?!"

Astrid lunged onto Hiccup "ASTRID! Please don't hurt me! Let me explain." Astrid lifted herself off of him. "Ok, I've been going to dragon killing school ever since I found you in the woods. Now before I knew dragons were good my life goal was to kill a Night Fury, but you changed that, after I met you I didn't want to kill them anymore. But my dad signed me up anyway. So I kind of brought dragon nip in every day so I could do well without hurting the dragons. But unfortunately that means that I get the final exam of killing a monstrous nightmare in front of the whole village."

"Actually, Hiccup, that's perfect! You could train it in front of everyone, then maybe they'd stop and help."

"I wish it'd be that easy, but since they're vikings might just call me a trader and execute me, or spook the dragon and get me killed."

"In either circumstance, I'd be there in 30 seconds."

"But they'd kill you!"

"I don't care Hiccup, if it keeps you safe I'll do whatever it takes, even sacrifice myself."

Hiccup wanted to cry, this girl, whom he shot out of the sky and injured very very badly, probably loved him 10 times more than his father ever did. She pulled him into another hug.

"I hate your protective dragon instincts."

"Well, both my parents were protective, so it's not all dragon."

"It's really late, I should probably head home."

"Uh ok," she said then punched his shoulder.

"Ouch, what?"

"That's for being stubborn." Then she kissed his cheek. "And that was for being honest."

Hiccup began to walk towards the entrance to the cove, his head was in the clouds, why did this hybrid human dragon girl have to be so attractive? But she was also just his best friend, which was fine, he wasn't planning on dating anyone for another few years anyways.

"And I only kissed you because I thought it'd be kind of weird if I licked you, it wasn't a lovy dovy thing... ok?" Astrid said awkwardly.

"I kind of figured that, well, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm back, with chapter 12! I really don't have much to say so, onwards to chapter 12!

Hiccup took a deep breath as he heard his father announce him and his accomplishments in front of the whole village.

He took another deep breath, he knew that if he messed up Astrid would be as good as dead.

"It's time." He heard behind him "Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup stepped into the ring and put on his helmet, then walked over to the weapons and grabbed a dagger and a shield.

"I'm ready." He said, Hiccup had a feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong.

Two villagers pulled down the levers to the monstrous nightmare, and the door flew open, revealing a very mad dragon that had set itself a flame. It ran up and down the walls of the arena, spewing fire in all directions, until he saw Hiccup. The dragon crawled onto the ground and stood a few feet from the boy.

Hiccup quickly dropped his weapons and stretch his hand out until they hovered just above its nose. It growled and Hiccup set one of his hands on his helmet.

"It's ok, it's ok." He whispered to the dragon, then he took his helmet off. "I'm not one of them."

And with that, Hiccup threw his helmet across the arena.

The monstrous nightmare looked up at this viking boy, maybe he didn't want to kill him, maybe he just wanted to be friends. It lifted it head towards his hand.

"Stop the fight."

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them-"

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoik screamed and beat his hammer against the bars of the arena.

That was it, the monstrous nightmare was spooked, it began shooting fire in all directions and biting at Hiccup hands, causing him to scream.

In the cove

Astrid lay beside Stormfly, gently rubbing her back when she heard Hiccup scream. She shot up from were she lie and flew into the air and bolted to the village as fast as her wings could carry her.

Twisting and turning past the trees the village soon came into view, the site reminded her of the sorrowful day when she was only about five when her mother raced into her former village to save a dragon, and never returned. But now was not the time to think of that, if she was to sacrifice herself today, so be it, as long as Hiccup was safe in the end, she'd do absolutely anything for him, after all, he was the first human which wasn't her mother to accept her as one of his own.

Astrid soon saw herself diving down towards Hiccup, so, not even caring about being stealthy, Astrid blasted a hole in the iron roof of the arena.

The vikings gasped loudly as there vision was clouded by the smoke. They all looked down into the arena, at the little hybrid girl who was only around a sixth of the monstrous nightmare's size, but still was kicking his butt.

The dragon threw Astrid off his belly, but she got right back on top of him, making sure there was at least a 20 foot gap between him and her best friend. Finally the monstrous nightmare backed down and slipped back into his cage.

Astrid then felt Hiccup pushing her, she also noticed a huge amount of vikings coming at them.

"Go on Astrid, go get out of here!" Hiccup yelled as he saw her go into her 'battle ready' position "Go! Go! Go!" Then he saw his father coming at her with his axe. "No! Dad she won't hurt you!" Everything went downhill from there.

Be for either of them new it Astrid was being held down by a dozen vikings and Hiccup was being held back by one. His father stood up, still slightly dizzy from Astrid attacking him.

"Put it with the others." He spat, then stomped over to his son whom he grabbed by the collar in his shirt.

Stoik drug the boy to the great hall where he threw Hiccup against the ground.

"Oh I should have known, I should have seen the sights! We had a deal!"

"I know, but that was before, oh its all so messed up."

"So everything in the ring? A trick? A lie?!"

"I should have told you sooner, but, be mad at me, stay mad at me but please, don't hurt Astrid."

Stoick turned and looked at his son. "The dragon!? That's what you're worried about! Not the people you almost killed!?"

"She was protecting me that's all! And she's not just a dragon dad, she a hybrid."

"She's part dragon!"

"Yes if you want to look at it that way, but to me she's half human, and do you really think she chose to be like that? She also has a strong sense of protection for the village too, she's just wants to destroy the nest but if you saw what was in it that she showed me yo-"

"She showed you the nest! So she knows where the nest is."

"What! No dad you don't understand, you don't know what you're up against it's like nothing you've ever seen!" His father began walking to the huge doors of the great hall. "Oh come on please! Dad, for once in your life would you please just listen to me!" Hiccup yelled and grabbed his father's arm.

Stoick had had enough of Hiccup, so he threw the boy back onto the ground. "You're not a viking, you're not my son." Then, without another word, Stoik left the great hall. "Ready the ships!"

Hiccup curled up on the cold floor of the great hall and just stared at the doors, he could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes and leak from his eyelids.

He left the great hall and headed towards the cove, but on his way he saw some he wish he hadn't. Astrid was chained down to a platform with large metal bars blocking her wings and tail, plus a metal gag was on her mouth preventing her from breathing fire.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, but just kept walking and attempting to erase the image from his mind.

Once he arrived at the cove he found Stormfly playing with a few terrors. Hiccup lied down on Astrid's bed, covered himself with her blanket, curled up into a little ball and began to sob. He cried and cried and cried, until the sun was blocked very suddenly.

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Toothless staring down at him. He stretched his hand out to the dragon, who gently pressed his nose against it. The viking boy smiled, wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck and told him everything.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup until his sobs turned quiet, and Hiccup was fast asleep. He gently laid him back on the bed and pulled the blankets up over Hiccup's shoulders. Tomorrow, after Hiccup was well rested, they would gather the other teens. Tomorrow, they would save Astrid.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm back, and I'm sorry about the delay on the chaper, I'm currently on vacation but me and my perents found out that there was inter net at our campground. Yay! Anyway enjoy chapter 13!

Hiccup awoke the next morning, looked around the cove and spotted Toothless curled up on the ground a few feet away. He got up and quickly got the both of them some breakfast, after their breakfast they headed out to find the other teens, and get Toothless fitted in the saddle Hiccup had made a few days before.

They circled the island until eventually Toothless found them. He grunted and pointed his nose towards the arena, where all four of them stood talking.

"Great job Toothless!" Hiccup said and scratched the back of his head. "Let's go."

They dove just outside of the arena, thankfully only the children were left on berk so no adults were going to find them. Hiccup waltzed in, and greeted the other teens.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Uh what are you doing here Useless?" Snotlout growled and stomped towards his cousin and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm here because we need to save our village."

"From what?" Tuffnut said.

"I'll explain later but for now, I'll need to take your weapons."

"What?" Snotlout yelled. "No way."

"Do you really want the dragons to eat you when I let them out?" Hiccup asked.

All the other teens pulled out their weapons, but not to give them to Hiccup it was to attack him. The village really wasn't kidding when they said that he had gone insane.

Hiccup jumped backwards when Snotlout wiped his dagger at him. The twins came at him with their swords, the blades narrowly missed his nose. But what they didn't know was that Hiccup had expected this.

"Toothless! Help!" He screamed and within seconds there was an angry Night Fury in between him and the other kids. "Thanks."

"What is that!?" Snotlout yelled at his cousin.

"This is Toothless and he is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Hiccup said and smirked.

"Do you seriously mean that he's a, a Night Fury?" Fishlegs said.

"Yes Fishlegs, Toothless is a Night Fury."

Fishlegs nearly fainted and everyone else readied their weapons again.

"Ugh," Hiccup groaned. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

Somewhere near the Nest

"Come on devil!" Stoik screamed and kicked Astrid's sensitive stomach. "Where is the nest!?"

Astrid looked up at him, and shook her head stubbornly. Stoik ripped the metal gag off her mouth.

"TELL ME!" He shrieked again, but still she wouldn't reply.

Gobber looked over at the hybrid, he didn't know how he felt about his chief treating her that way, she was a dragon, but at the same time, she was a human, she was only about Hiccup's age, and she looked terrified.

"Stoik, what if I tried?" Gobber said calmly.

The angry chief turned and looked at Gobber, then took a deep breath "Fine, but if she doesn't talk soon I'm getting my axe."

Gobber took her below deck to try and kindly get her to show them where the nest was.

"Ok." He said "I'm not gonna hurt you lass, you just gotta tell me where the nest is."

Astrid shook her head again.

"Why? I know you can talk, I saw you in that little disckise a few weeks ago."

She just kept shaking her head.

After an hour Stoick came back with his axe.

"Well, has the little devil spoken yet?" He said. "If not I'm killing her, and my former son." And that's when Astrid finally spoke.

"No!" Astrid screamed. "Please don't hurt Hiccup, please don't hurt him."

"Then why won't you tell us." Gobber said calmly.

"Because if I tell you everyone on the ships will die!" She yelled.

"Why!? Are you under estimating the power of us vikings!? I've crunched a Gronckle's skull with my bare hands and ripped a monstrous nightmare's wings off with only my teeth." Stoick snarled.

"I bet you have." Astrid said calmly. "But what about a dragon as big as a mountain, and the strength of a million viking warriors?"

Stoick looked at her funny for a moment, then burst out laughing. "As big as a mountain you say? I'd say that you've been breathing in too much zippleback gas!"

Astrid sighed with disgust and frowned angrily at the chief. "Fine! Fine, I'll show you where it is, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

They took her up back to the front deck and chained her up again.

"Ok, show us where it is dragon!" Stoick said and scrambled to the back where the stirring mechanism in the back. Astrid tilted her head in the direction of the nest until after about ten minutes, the finally reached it.

They stopped and anchored the boats just offshore, then they all got off the boats except for Astrid, who was left behind, all chained up.

Astrid just watched as they built their defenses, they were mostly made of large catapults and giant wooden spike, but all of which would be useless against the the queen. But Astrid knew they only way to defeat her, and it was hopefully on it's on its way.

Back on Berk

"Ok guys be very careful when you mount your dragons, they aren't use to having someone on their back." Hiccup warned.

"Nah, he already trusts me!" Snotlout said and threw himself onto the Monstrous Nightmare he had called Hookfang. The dragon immediately whipped Snotlout off his back.

"See? Now what you have to do is ask the dragon permission, sort of, kind of give them a say in what you're about to do, so Fishlegs, why don't you give this a try?"

Fishlegs looked down at Meatlug, his new gronckle friend, and placed a hand on it's snout. "Uh Meatlug, I'm going to ride on you back, if that's ok with you." Meatlug lowered his head and aloud his new friend to climb on. (Yes I know that Meatlug's a girl but remember they don't yet.)

After about ten minutes later all of the teens were on the backs of their dragons.

"Ok guys when we take off hold on tight to the rope so you don't fall, understand?" Everyone nodded "Good, ok everyone follow me."

They all took off into the sky, and headed for the nest, and because they were on the backs of dragons they arrived within 20 minutes.

Just as Hiccup suspected the queen was out and boy was she mad.

After the twins finished bragging about being on the backs of dragons Hiccup directed Toothless's attention off of the queen but to the ships where Astrid was.

"There!" Hiccup said when he spotted Astrid chained up at the front of one of the ships. They dove towards their friend and landed next to her, Hiccup ripped her gag off. "Astrid? Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine." She whispered.

Then Toothless started acting strange, he began beating his head against the mast of the ship.

"Toothless? What's wrong?" Hiccup said, then Toothless flew away.

"It's the queen, sometimes its hard to fight off her commands." Astrid replied as Hiccup continued to pull at her chains.

Very suddenly the queen set fire to all the ships, which sent Hiccup into panic, he pulled and yanked at the chains some more. Then queen's tail swept across the ships and sunk every single one of them.

Astrid was weighted down by chains, so she sunk to the bottom of the ocean fairly quickly, and Hiccup swam down to her as quickly as he could. He pulled at the chains more, but he was running out of air, and fast. Pretty soon Hiccup had no air, and began to pass out, when Astrid saw Stoick swim down to get him.

"Hiccup!" She tried to scream, but she was underwater so it just came out as a loud muffle. Astrid squeezed her eyes shut, she was surely going to die.

Then suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder, Astrid opened her eyes and smiled at Stoick, who tore the chains off of her. Astrid then lunged of the platform and grabbed Stoick's shoulders and flew out of the water, set him down on shore, then landed next to Hiccup.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and prepared for takeoff, when Stoick stopped them by grabbing Hiccup's arm.

"I'm sorry for everything you two. You don't have to go out there."

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Hiccup replied.

"I'm proud, to call you my son."

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said, then turned to Astrid. "Take me up to Toothless"

Astrid nodded and they took off towards Toothless, who was still fighting off the queen's command. She roared in attempt to get his attention, and once she had his attention, Astrid ordered for him to land.

Once they had landed Hiccup mounted Toothless, then they went over their plan one more time, just to make sure that Hiccup remembered what to do.

"Got it?" Astrid asked.

"Ya, I've got it."

"Ok, lets go then, but be careful Hiccup, you don't know what she's capable of." She said.

"Astrid I'll be fine." Hiccup replied then stepped forward and hugged Astrid, who hugged him back, but after a few moments they separated and he mounted Toothless. "Let's go Toothless."

"Go get 'em guys." Astrid said and took of close behind them.

They circled the queen until they reached the other teens, who weren't doing very well...

The twins were narrowly dodging the queen's fire, Snotlout was on her snout, and Fishlegs was on the ground being crushed by Meatlug. Hiccup motioned for Astrid to help Fishlegs, and she quickly nodded and dove towards him.

Astrid landed next to Fishlegs who was panicking, considering there was a five hundred pound gronckle on him, she didn't blame him,

"Ok, give me a second." Astrid said and started to push the gronckle off his back. "Oh, he won't budge! Come on big fella help me out!" When that didn't work Astrid decided to try dragonise. "Hey! Gronckle! I'm trying to help you up! Could you make it easier for me by trying to roll over too? You're currently crushing a nice viking!"

He grumbled in agreement and tried to roll in the direction that she was pushing him, and pretty soon the dragon and boy were back on their feet, but Fishlegs was in no shape to fight anymore.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked and looked up at him, his face began to grow pale, and he began to fall backwards, Astrid knew exactly what that meant, he was fainting. "HEY!" She yelled and clapped her hands just in front of his nose. "Stay awake!"

She grabbed his shoulders and flew to a safe place to sit him down and got some drinking water from a canteen she had borrowed from Hiccup and gave that to him.

"S-sorry, Meatlug cut off my circulation." He stuttered.

"That's fine, you just stay here until we get this over with, and until you feel better, now I've got to go, but first is there anything else you need?" Astrid asked patiently.

"No, I think I'm fine, but you should go help them, if I need anything I'll call them." He said and pointed at the other vikings.

"Ok, see you around." Astrid said and took off.

"Good luck!" She heard him call from behind him.

Pretty soon she was back up with the others, and soon Hiccup gave her an order.

"Astrid!" He called. "Get Snotlout and the twins out of here! It's too dangerous now, get them to the other vikings."

And that's exactly what she did, Astrid called the twins zippleback to land in a safe place and then she grabbed Snotlout off of the queen's head and took him safely to the ground. Then she began to fly back up to Hiccup, when her wing sized up and she began plummeting down to the ground.

"Hiccup!" She screamed.

Hiccup and Toothless dove after her and caught her last second, and set her on safe grounds.

"Astrid, you can't fight her anymore, it's too dangerous." Hiccup ordered.

"But Hiccup-"

"No Astrid, that's an order, your staying here where it's safe, understand?"

Astrid sighed, he was right, it was too dangerous, especially if her wing was going to keep sising up, it was still only healing. "Ugh, fine, go."

"Sorry Strid." He said, then Hiccup and Toothless bolted back into the sky.

"Ok Toothless, let's see if she can fly." Hiccup said as they flew higher and higher into the sky, so high that the queen looked like a Gronckle.

Toothless roared in response then the two dove towards her, and when they were close enough, Toothless fired multiple plasma blasts at her large wings.

"Do you think that did it?"Hiccup yelled at his dragon, who only shrugged. Then the queen spread out her wings and slowly began to fly after them. "Well she can fly!"

The queen chased them around the island, and through sea stacks, then straight up into the air. The queen was dangerously close, and she was ready to burn her victims.

"Look out!" Hiccup said when the queen shot a huge burst of fire at them, but they dogged the fire.

"Ok Toothless time to disappear." Hiccup said and they lead her deep into the clouds. "Come on bud!"

The queen got into the clouds, but no one was there, she looked around, and roared a few times, but she couldn't see or smell them anymore. But then all of a sudden she heard a loud whistling around her, it was the night fury! He began firing plasma blasts at her again! That angered the queen, she so badly wanted them dead, but she couldn't see them still, then the queen got an idea. She started to breath fire again, but this time she whipped her head in all directions, and she hit her mark.

Toothless smiled to himself, they were doing wonderfully, but then Hiccup began screaming. He turned his head towards the boy and saw exactly why he was shrieking, the queens fire had burnt off his louwer left leg. Toothless started to slow down until Hiccup spoke.

"No, T-Toothless, it's ok, we have to finish this. Now d-dive bud."

And just as Astrid had said, the queen dove after them, and it's was almost time to kill her. Toothless started to try to flip over to finish her off.

"No, no Toothless, just a little bit longer."

They continued to dive until, it was finally time, they were close enough from the ground.

"Ok Toothless, NOW!" Hiccup yelled and they flipped and shot Toothless's plasma into her mouth.

The queen started flailing her head in all directions, then spread out her tearing wings, so Toothless took the chance and flew threw a hole in her wing. Once the queen hit the ground she began to explode, but Hiccup and Toothless still had to fly through the maze of spikes on her back.

"Ok bud almost there." Hiccup said, when he cut a little too close to a spike and heard a loud ripping noise and Toothless shrieked loudly. Hiccup looked behind himself, Toothless's right tail fin had been torn clean off, and they had lost all control. "Oh no!"

The queen's tail flipped back at them, and it was heading right for them, but they couldn't turn away.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed as the tail hit them and he was knocked unconscious, and both he and Toothless were swallowed by the flames of the explosion.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm back with the final chapter of Outcasts :(. I was pretty well done this chapter on Tuesday but I couldn't think of how to end it, but thankfully today I got some help from LissanFuryEye who helped me a lot with the last bit, so thanks again for that. Anyway fairly soon the next story will be posted which will be the shorts (legend of the boneknapper etc.) and the entire tv series, which will include the Netflix ones so it will be a while before it's done, so I might do other stories during it and it will be called 'Outcasts: Adventures'. Anyway that's all I have to say so onwards! To the end of Outcasts!

Astrid stood in horror at the front of the large crowd of people and watched her two best and only friends being swallowed into the fire.

"No!" She screamed and tried to take off, but was stopped when Gobber grabbed her arm.

"Don't lass, it's too risky."

Astrid sighed then sat down and wrapped herself with her wings and began to cry.

"Not them." Astrid whimpered. "Please not them."

"Hey." She heard Stoick say from behind her. "Look, I'm really sorry. This is all my fault."

Astrid unwrapped herself, wiped the tears off her face and then shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I should have stayed up there with them."

About 20 minutes later the explosion was done and it was safe to go and look for them. Astrid jumped to her feet and flew into the smoke to find her friends.

She flew just a few feet above the ground and searched, but their scents were mixed with the smoke which made the search extremely difficult. But the entire village began searching as well, and soon enough Astrid saw a dark shadowy figure of a night fury.

"Toothless!" She cried.

The Night Fury lifted his head and smiled at her. "Astrid!" He called.

Astrid bolted towards him and wrapped her arms around his snout. "Oh Toothless I'm so glad your alright! But wait, where's Hiccup? And, what about your tail?"

Toothless sighed, then showed her his tail, well half of it. "I guess it's fine... the fire from the explosion closed it at least." He said and continued to stare sadly at the gap in his tale where his tail fin once was.

"But what about Hiccup?" Astrid asked worriedly.

Toothless smiled again, unwrapped his wings and reviled Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Oh my Thor!" Astrid screamed, pick Hiccup up and hugged him tight.

"He's in a coma and he lost some of his lower left leg but other than that he's fine."

"Hey everyone!" Astrid yelled at the vikings. "He's over here and he's ok!"

Everyone ran over as fast as possible including his father who sat next to Astrid and looked down at the limp boy she had cradled in her arms.

"Is he ok?" He asked and Astrid protectively pulled Hiccup closer.

"Ya, but part of his left leg is gone and he's in a coma." She muttered quietly.

Stoick reached over to scoop his son out of the hybrid's arms but she held him closer and snarled. The healers arrived and tried to take him as well but then Astrid growled then got up and flew away with him.

She landed in a small cave up in the mountain high enough that they couldn't reach in on foot, then she sat him down to look after his wounds. Astrid remembered about ten years ago she had fallen but her father and the other Night Furies had left on a hunting trip. So because the dragon healers weren't there her mother used some viking healing stuff to help her, and boy did it hurt. Also what ever Hiccup had used on her had hurt as well, so she'd heal him herself.

But that wasn't exactly why she had brought him up here, she still didn't entirely trust them, and she definitely didn't trust them enough to take him from her.

Astrid rolled his pant leg and saw what was left of his lower left leg, she could see that before they had found them that Toothless had done his share of healing him and he had removed burnt skin and the unsaveable part of his leg. Astrid began to spit into her hands and rubbed it on his wound, no matter how weird it sounds, because Astrid knows one thing they don't, that Night fury sit has incredible healing properties. And even if she was only half Night Fury, it still works its just slightly less effective, but only slightly.

Once she had covered his leg she moved on to the small cuts on his nose, cheek, and shoulder. Then she took his little dagger from his belt and cut some strips off his shirt to wrap his leg.

Astrid sighed, she was done, know, they all just had to wait. She scooped him up again and kiss his forehead, then she turned to look outside of the cave. All of the vikings had crowded around the bottom of the mountain, looking for their wounded hero.

Astrid flew out of the cave and began to hover just above the large crowd.

"Hey!" She called to get the villagers attention. "I'm bringing him back to Berk, Fishlegs and all the others will show you how to train some dragons to get you home or something, and Toothless can help too."

Then she set off towards Berk with the unconscious boy still cradled in her arms. Even if Hiccup was pretty well dead weight, he still didn't weigh much at all, Astrid had known terrors heavier than him.

Pretty soon Astrid could see berk on the horizon, and she sped up, she really wanted to get home after such a long day.

She arrived at his front door about ten minutes later and stepped inside, then headed up to his bedroom. Astrid used her foot to move his blanket before setting him down and tucking him in.

After she had put him to bed she headed down to the kitchen and looked through for fish. It had been a full day and a half since she had eaten last and she was starving. Once she had found and eaten the fish Astrid drank a canteen of water then headed back upstairs.

Astrid crawled into bed next to her best friend, snuggled up next to him underneath his warm blanket and buried her face on his chest. His heartbeat was calming and Astrid was asleep in no time.

Two weeks later

Astrid woke up in her new room, in her new bed, all of which Stoick and Gobber had built for her by splitting Hiccup's loft with a wall in the middle, and a rock slab just for Toothless. She got up from her bed, got dressed then headed down stairs where Hiccup was, just so they could keep an eye on him.

Stoick had breakfast on the table, it wasn't much just some scrambled eggs, but Astrid was happy that he had made it for her. When she had sat down to begin eating she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, Astrid looked behind her and saw Stoick smiling down at her.

"Eat up Astrid, I'm going to bring you with me today, I thought I might show you how things worked round here since you haven't left the house much." He said. "But only if you want."

"Sure, I probably should get out and help people out or something." Astrid replied and quickly finished up her breakfast.

"Good we have a lot of boats to rebuild!"

Six hours later

"Astrid!" Gobber called from the other side of the wrecked boat.

"Yes Gobber?" Astrid's replied.

"Come 'ere lass."

Astrid set down her hammer and nails then flew over the boat to where Gobber.

"I think I'll finish the boat just fine now lass, I think it's high time that you get a break, so go flying or something." He said. "But thank you Astrid, you helped a lot today."

"Your welcome, I'm always happy to help!" She answered before taking off.

Astrid flew all around the island for what felt like hours until she noticed everyone had left their stores and workplaces. She caught one boy running off somewhere so she dove down to him.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked and grabbed his arm.

"Well the chei-" he said but paused when he turned to face her. "Well hello, you must be Astrid, I am Gustav, it's a pleasure to meet you." He then took her hand and began kissing it.

"Ok, goodbye." Astrid said, ripped her hand from his grasp and flew away as fast as possible.

"Wait babe! Where are you going!?"

Astrid began to fly back home, but she soon noticed that all the viking had crowded around it, but why? She landed on the roof at looked down into the crowd and it didn't take long for her to spot a thin, auburn haired boy.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed and dove towards him.

"Astrid! There you are!" He said happily and the hybrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup tightly. "As-trid... I c-an't bre-ath"

She loosened her grip and backed away from him, then punched his shoulder.

"That's for scaring me."

"What? Are you alway going to be that way cause-" he was stopped when Astrid pressed her lips against his and kissed him. "I could get use to it."

"Welcome home." Gobber said and handed Hiccup Toothless's new prosthetic and saddle (made with Hiccup's prosthetic in mind.)

Astrid chuckled at him, and he joined in when Toothless burst through the door and knocked over a dozen vikings whilst trying to get to the pair.

Hiccup put Toothless's new geir on and mounted him, then turned to Astrid.

"Race you to the cove!" He said and a second later they were in the air.

"See you at the cove Astrid!" Toothless roared.

Astrid sighed "I guess somethings never change." And she flew after them.

This is Berk.

It was once an Island full of dragon killing nitwits.

But not anymore.

Thanks to one boy who wasn't a nitwit but an outcast just like me we changed the people's minds by

showing the truth about us dragons.

The evil of this island is mostly gone but evil can come. But until then, I'll enjoy life with my new family and teach them more about us...

Dragons.


End file.
